The prior art teaches and describes a variety of structures, methods and devices for making reinforced balloons for medical applications. Such structures, methods and devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,421, Re. 33,561, Re. 32,983, 6,156,254, 5,201,706, 5,647,848, 4,706,670, 5,304,340, 5,554,120, 5,868,779, 6,746,425, 6,977,103, 6,190,358, 6,605,057, 6,210,364, and 6,283,939 and pending U.S. Patent Application, Pub. No.: US 2006/0224115, published on Oct. 5, 2006. Each of said U.S. Patents and said pending patent application is incorporated, by reference, in this application in its entirety.
The present invention provides novel simpler structures and methods for making reinforced balloons capable of withstanding high internal pressures without excessive dilation. The present invention also provides a method for selecting the reinforcement braid structures and the reinforcement yarn used for making the reinforcement braid.
In accordance with open literature, jamming is a condition of high fabric packing density where a position of limiting structural geometry is reached due to the inability of solids to inter-penetrate during braid formation. In the case of extensive jamming of a braid it is the point where extension from the pivoting lattice of diamond trellis units stops and extension due to the straining of the strands begins. For compressive jamming it is where strain from similar structural accommodation stops and buckling of the tubular braid starts. Also, the helix angle of a braid is the angle between the helix assumed by the braid element and the axis of the braid.